


I Look Around Me And See A Sweet Life

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boxer AU, Boxer Harry, Harry likes to call Niall princess alot in this, Jealous Harry, M/M, Manager Zayn, Physician Liam, Slightly - Freeform, Somewhat, louis is just louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall shook his head with a soft look. "Only if you win, I don't date losers Styles." </p><p>"Pity, Jacks told me before this match that he was taking you on a date when it's over." The keen look on Harry's face caused Niall to bite his lip but still shown his disgust at the words. </p><p>"Please by all means, kick his ass."<br/>______________________________________________________________________</p><p>(basically, that boxer AU that's been sitting in my drafts for a month and I decided to finish it before it deleted.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Look Around Me And See A Sweet Life

"Where is he?" 

Harry laughed, only to take a sharp breath at the pain it caused in his side. Liam was wrapping his side, adding pressure ever so gently, but making sure the boy was alright overall. 

"Louis, this is not _funny._ " Harry could hear Niall whine from outside the locker room. "Did you see that guy hit him? I outta punch him in the face like that!" 

Alot of the people that were still in the room collectively laughed at Niall but it was normal. They were used to the boy always getting worried and causing commotion before he got into the locker room. Liam laughed under Harry as he heard Niall basically yell at the new security guard that he was _most definitely not_ some crazed fan that wanted to meet Harry. Liam was securing the bandage when Niall burst through the door with a laughing Louis behind him. He pushed past all the bodies and even managed to knock Zayn out the way to get to his boyfriend. Liam had enough sense to move before Niall stumbled and basically fell a inch from Harry onto the bench. 

Harry bit his lip to stop from laughing but Louis beat him to it. "Are you alright love?"

"Am I alright?" Niall gasped, pulling the younger boy's face closer to him. "Are you alright? Don't do that every again ok? That was dangerous and he was big and he breath stunk."

"You weren't even that close to him." 

"Well his mouth looked stank." Niall huffed while their friends helped clean up. 

They ended up facing each other, with Niall on Harry's lap. He was still making a fuss over Harry, rechecking to make sure he was alright and that he didn't actually break anything. And even after Liam assured him that Harry was perfectly fine, just a little bruising and-

"A little?" Niall glared at Liam. 

He looked like a little kid, so Liam tried to not laugh at the boy's face. "Just a little, I just wrapped it up to help with his back." 

Niall grumbled about how Liam didn't know what he was talking about (even though after doing this for 5 years, they were all more than positive that he did) and said he just wanted to take Harry home. "You did win, so I'm proud of you." 

"Only because I won?" Harry pouted, fluttering his eyelashes. "If I lost you wouldn't have even cared?" 

Niall scoffed, "Of course not. I don't date losers."  A smile was threaten to break on his face. "Let's go stud, I can take care of you and then we can have sex." 

The whole room filled with groans and 'get a room's, but it only caused Niall to beam as Harry burst into a fit of laughter. The pain still shown on his face but Harry smiled before Niall could go on about how much he hated that Harry was hurt. They said bye and went to Niall's car, getting in and headed for their shared apartment that was only ten minutes from the center. 

Niall helped Harry to the elevator, making sure to let him put his weight on him. They were both tired, it was well around one in the morning and Harry was up since eight that morning, training and getting ready for the match. 

"Shut up," Niall covered Harry's face with his hand, smiling as the boy's cries ceased. "I know what I'm doing so stop crying." He moved his hand to see the glared on Harry's face. It was priceless, watching the boy that loved to fight, look so small and childlike. "I have to apply the ointment or you'll have more bruising. You have another match in four days and I'm not letting it look worst than what it is now." 

Harry shut his mouth, letting Niall do what he wanted. He knew how much Niall hated seeing him bruised every week but this was Harry's life. He wanted to box since he was five and pushed for this dream everyday of his life. It was countless days where Harry would pass out from exhaustion or come home too sore to even make it up the stairs and his father had to carry him to bed. But it was the price he was always willing to make. Everyone knew how much he loved the sport and they knew there was no stopping him. 

So Niall came in terms with it. They've been friends since middle school and even then he didn't like the idea of his bestfriend getting hit. Slowly but surely, he started to warm up to the idea, especially after every match there was Harry, smiling and joking regardless of winning or not. (Even though his losing streak is right now still 5 compared to the hundred of matches he's done.) He knew he had to, this was Harry's life and he had to get used to it. 

Harry grunted as Niall touched the part of this chest that was bruised. "I think you're done," He wheezed out. "it's better."

"Big bad boxer can't take a simple touch?" Niall lightly teased but stopped working on him. He pressed a small kiss on Harry's chest, then his stomach and even his side. "Are you sure you're ok?" 

"I'm fine," Harry smiled, pulling Niall closer. "shut up and kiss me." He ordered the boy after he kept protesting. 

Niall didn't want to cause any further damaged but he really wanted to kiss Harry. This was the part that he loved the most, the wind down of the matches. Where he could baby Harry and see him calm down from all the adrenaline. 

Harry was sucking on the boy's bottom lip when there was a noise that startled him. "I have to get that." It was his phone, going off on the counter. He started laughing as Niall kept him in his spot, not letting the younger boy get up to get his phone or move for that matter. "It could be important." 

"It's just Zayn making sure you're recovering and to talk about your next match." Niall grunted, knowing that's what the manager wanted to talk about. "He does it after _every_ match, you can call him back in the morning." 

Harry went to protest but Niall grind his body hard on him and he forgot about everything but the boy above him. 

"Ok, tomorrow." He smirked up at the boy. "I'm all yours tonight, princess." 

 

*

 

 

Harry's match was pushed back a few more days, since he opponent dropped out last minute. 

He was currently in the living room, still resting. Liam ordered him too, and (un)surprisingly, Niall backed him up on it and then demanded Zayn to let the boy rest instead of going back to the gym. 

Niall was in the kitchen, cooking dinner while Harry laid on the couch watching TV. He was watching the sports channel, who were currently talking about his recent match he just won. 

"That boy it the next Ali!" Larry Craftmen beamed as they showed a clip of the fight. "Look at that foot work, that coordination and grace. The boy has talent that hasn't been shown in a while." It always amazed Harry how far he came from boxing in community fights to doing the job professionally. Dream was an understatement, this was his world since he saw movies with boxing, always wanting to be like the man that won. He never did it to beat up on a person, but because it made him feel alive. The rush and excitement of the sport. "This guy has been fighting since he was only six and for the past nineteen years he only lost five fights! One being by default because of a family emergency." 

The man that was the guest host for the week nodded. "I suppose but he's going against Martin Jacks next week. Now that kid, got punches." 

Harry heard of Martin Jacks, he was fifty pounds heavier but a couple of inches shorter than the boy. Jacks was also three years older than him, but none of that mattered. He watched videos of the man's fights and had to admit he was great but he was predictable. He loved to pull a signature move, two to the right then one to the chest, making the opposer lose their breath quickly and it's a easy K.O. from there. 

"Jacks' stats are 2-86, making him one of the toughest men to beat." The man said, scoffing when the picture of Harry shown. "I'm pretty sure he can take Styles, the kid is good but he's no Jacks." 

"Yeah, but he's a Styles and Styles can beat whoever the fuck they want." Niall's voice caused Harry to look up from the television to see his boyfriend standing in the walk way with his arms cross. "That guy, Jacks, is nothing but an arrogant waste of muscles." 

"Don't care for him love?" Harry smiled as the boy walked over to him and easily laid down on top of him. Harry instantly wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist.

Niall snort, rolling his eyes. "Can't stand 'im really. Met 'im one time, at the hospital when I went to go pick up Liam for work. He was there meeting kids and I was standing in the corner because Liam wasn't done yet, but he literally dropped the girl he was talking to and marched over to me. At first I didn't know what he was doing but he tried making a pass at me and demanded for my number. When I told him that I was taken, he basically laughed in my face and said he could careless about my big time boyfriend." 

"So he know's you're my boyfriend?" Harry glanced down at Niall. 

"Yeah, but like don't take this fight personal." Niall looked up at him, his chin resting on Harry's chest. "He's a prick and tried to get with me but it wasn't too much. I know about your possessive side Styles, but don't let it get out of hand." 

"I would never." Niall rolled his eyes but smiled at him still. "Besides, I know you're mine as I'm your's princess. Not even a buff midget can take you away." 

 

*

 

Blood was the only thing Niall saw. 

Sadly some was from Harry but an equal amount was from Martin Jacks as well. But that didn't settle the queasy feeling in Niall's stomach as he watch his boyfriend take on one of the greatest fighters, not that he wanted to admit it. 

" _Christ_." Zayn flinched as Harry was hit in the side. "This guy is good, better than I expected." 

"Well by all means, get your pen and contract ready so you can sign him as soon as he's done getting his ass kicked." Louis said looking at the tan boy and then back at the ring. "He's good but I have faith in Haz, he can take this mighty mouse." 

The bell rung again, signalling that it was the fourth and final round. Both boys lasted, neither staying down or backing out, making it one of the longest matches Niall had to witness Harry in. 

Niall slide from his seat and quickly got near Harry, able to see Liam talking to him and giving him some water. "You all good Styles?" 

"All good princess," Harry smirked, luckily there was no blood coming from his mouth. He was sporting a bruised jaw and one was forming under his eye but not too bad. "are you ok?" 

"You always ask me that like I'm the one out here fighting and getting bruised." Niall deadpanned. "Just don't get hurt stud, can't have Anne thinking I let you get attack by wolves." 

"She always did hate when I watched those types of movies." 

"So no Twilight?" 

"No Twilight," The corner of Harry's mouth twitched, a happy look in his eyes. "maybe if I win you could show me." 

Niall shook his head with a soft look. "Only if you win, I don't date losers Styles." 

"Pity, Jacks told me before this match that he was taking you on a date when it's over." The keen look on Harry's face caused Niall to bite his lip but still shown his disgust at the words. 

"Please by all means, kick _his_ ass." 

"Only for you." Harry leaned down just at the bell rung and pressed his lips to Niall's. He heard Liam laughing, telling him to hurry up but he took his time savoring the sweet taste of Niall's lips. "Got some ass to kick, princess." 

Niall was back in his seat by the time the match started back up. He ignored Louis' suggestive remarks and hand gestures and just prayed that Harry didn't do too much damage. Everytime his boyfriend got a hit, he flinched and scooted closer to his seat like it would help Harry at all. Then he saw Jacks pull his signature move but he did it on Harry's right side. 

Harry struggled for breath, looking up to see another jab coming his way. He knew Jacks was aiming for his right because that's where Harry was weaker at the moment, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.  _Don't let that signature scare you, you're a tough one Harry._ He heard Liam's words from early and nodded as if he said it just now. Harry blocked another hit, then hit the older man in the jaw. He fell back but regain his stance. 

"That's all you got, Styles!" Jacks sneered, he was bouncing from left to right, holding his guard. "Don't want your pretty little boyfriend to see you get knocked out before I take him on that date." 

Harry laughed as the bones popped in his back, standing at his full height. "Funny, that." He winked at Niall before turning back to his main focus. "He said he doesn't date losers, so I'm sorry but you might want to cancel that 2 for 1 at Applebee's tonight." 

The fight continued after the little banter and the two went at each other like beast. Harry was able to block a few, mainly the ones that were either aimed for his face or for his chest. He wanted this fight to end honestly, but he also had to give his guy some credit, he didn't expect it to last this long. 

Jacks was about to try and do his signature again when Harry caught him off guard and punched him in the jaw, sending him backwards two steps. He didn't stop, throwing a few more, dodging all the blows that were thrown at him. 

Harry grunted as Jacks hit him in the side but he quickly delivered a punch back. When Jacks went to throw another one, he lost his footing, resulting in him falling forwards and came crashing down. Harry stopped, waiting to see if he was going to come up but the man laid there, taking short breaths and clenching his jaw. His team came running, moving the man on his back and begun asking what was the problem. 

Liam pulled Harry back to his corner, quickly making sure the boy was alright. "I think he landed on his ankle wrong." The short hair boy was glancing back at the man while he was still laying on the floor, glaring up at the ceiling. "You good?" 

"Peachy Li." Harry beamed, laughing as Liam pushed his head. "Oi, don't make me get Niall over here." 

"Don't think I haven't seen you try to train him," Liam laughed. "Don't corrupt Blondie." 

"But I like corrupting him. Even the princess needs to break the rules once in a while." 

The referee grabbed the mic as Liam was about to speak. "Jacks in unable to fight due to injury. Winner, Styles by default." 

In a flash, Harry was back in the locker room. Liam was able to help him dodge as many supporters, cameras and news reporters as possible to get into the room with out much hassle. He sat on the table, ready for Liam to do his routine. Making sure he leave as him came in, or as close as possible. Harry could hear his mother, as she was coming to dinner this following weekend and if any bruise was in sight that was his head. 

"So Twilight?" He looked up to see Niall walk in with Louis and Zayn following him. "All 3 movies?" 

Harry groaned as Liam wrapped his sides up, making sure it was snugged but not too tight. "Don't have anything planned for the next two weeks," He received a 'no' from Zayn and then smiled at Niall. "So I'm just your's."

Niall watched carefully as Liam did his job. He wanted him to hurry up because he wanted his boyfriend in his arms now and it was like everyone got to give him a pat on the back or handshake but he wasn't them so he wanted something much more intimate. 

"Don't look at me like that princess." Harry's voice made him look up to his eyes, not knowing he was basically staring at him. 

"What look?" Niall cleared his throat, cheeks turning pink as one of the guys in the room said something crude. 

Harry was always taller than Niall, and had much more muscle. Even when they were younger, everyone thought Niall was the baby in the relationship, not knowing that the blond was 5 months older than the curly haired fighter. He always towered over Niall, making him look up when he stood before the boy. "That look, right there." Harry grabbed his face with both his hands, caressing Niall's flushed cheeks. "The one where you're looking at me like I'm a piece of art," his voice dropped down to a whisper. "something you don't see everyday. The same look I give you when you're stuck deciding between pizza or Chinese." 

"I don't look at you like that." Niall lied. "You're just Styles to me, ordinary, full of bad jokes, Harry Edward Styles." 

"And that's what I love best about you." Harry kissed his nose, making him scrunch up his face. "I'm just me and you love me for that." 

"I do, alot actually." Niall smiled, then he looked over to see the guys making kissy faces at them to Harry's left. "They guys are picking on me, can you beat them up?" 

Harry sighed dramatically. "I'm sorry princess, I promised my mom to never fight unless it's in the ring." 

"Can't break promises with Anne can ya'?" Niall pouted, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "Shame." 

"It's ok," Harry smirked before he yelled, "Liam, I'm leaving. Zayn don't call me because I'm going to have to show princess how much I love him and I rather not have the phone ringing while I'm making him cry into the pillows from rim--"

The chorus of 'leave' was enough to make Niall's face a new shade of pink, but his heart swell. He grabbed his keys from the table and Harry's gym bag. They both said bye, walking out the back door towards Niall's car. 

When they got home, Harry did nothing but treat his princess like he deserved. 

 


End file.
